Adventure of Eternity
by Cyber Dragoon
Summary: After a long fight, Ranma Saotome is given a wish. As a result of the wish, Ranma, and two others are now on the greatest adventure of their lives. can they survive these new adventures. Multiple crossovers


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters represented in this story that come from other shows, stories, movies, manga, anime, or what not. Any other character that aren't from anything, are mine, made to support the story.  
  
(Authors Note: I'll deal with gender according to current in descriptions and precieved in thoughts or speech. Identities like when dealing with the Sailor Senshi will be done by current form (IE: Hotaru in normal mode, Saturn in senshi mode.))  
  
The area was lit by several fires in the surounding building. The power in this part, and much of the city was out as a result of the fighting that had been going on for the past few day. Of the two sides, the side trying to save the world had been doing the best, and was now facing off against the general of the other side, the man responsible for the deaths of many of their friends and families. Many of the fighters were their, but they had no energy for the remaining fight.  
The remaining sailor scouts were off to the side, tired out and barely able to stand, the last of their power all that was keeping them going. Tenchi and Washu were with the scouts watching the fight, the Tenchi- ken held in his right hand. Ryoga was kneeling off to the side, trying to regain as much of his lost energy as he could. Ranma was getting out of a depresion in the side of one of the buildings that he had made with his body, when he had been knocked back by Kaze, the dark general, only to almost hit Mercury as he flew past them. Mercury and Tenchi helped him out, keeping an eye on Kaze as he fought Genma.  
As Ranma prepared to attack again, Kaze blasted Genma into the ground, from which Genma didn't move. Ranma couldn't feel any ki left in his body, and knew his father was gone. The depression finally got to him. Akane was missing, his parents and Soun dead, many new friends also gone. Cologne and Nabiki in the shelter hospital. Shampoo, Mouse, and Ukyou dead. "No...no more!" Ranma shouted at Kaze. "You die now."  
Kaze just laughed at the boy. "Oh, and what will you do? You can't kill me! No one, nothing can kill me." he shouted out to the heavens. The heavens thundering back as the dark rain clouds continued to gather overhead.  
"Your right, I know that."Ranma said, then looked up with a smile. "But I can be killed. You said it yourself. But you haven't killed me yet, because you know, if I'm killed..." Kaze looked at Ranma, anger evident in his eyes. "That if I die by the hands of another..." The dark General started advancing on the young man in chinese clothing. "Then you die as well!" Ranma said, then turned to Ryoga. "Now Ryoga, do it now!!!" he shouted.  
Ryoga nodded then raised his hands. Kaze had stopped, wide eyed at the events unfolding. "SHHII..." Kaze jumped into action, trying to get between the two to stop the blast that Ranma was leaving himself wide open for. "SHHII..." The dark general knew he wouldn't make it, he was too far away, and couldn't move fast enough. "HOUKODAN!!!" With a roar, the ball of green depression ki shot forward toward Ranma at frightening speeds. Kaze and the others could only watch as the blast hit, then went through Ranma, flinging the boy back several feet. The general jerked as he felt a burning sensation in his torso, then the feeling of coldness took his body as he felt his life slipping away. His defeat asured, as was his death, by the death of the boy that was his opposite, and yet he was linke to in a very strange way, and had come to respect. Yes, he could admit as he died that he respected the boy that had managed to kill him, by giving his own life.  
As Kaze's body hit the ground and disolved to dust, Ranma's body hit the ground someways away. At that moment, it started to rain a light rain, quickly soaking everything, and changed Ranma to his female form. The rain seemed to have a unusual glow to it as it fell. Ryoga didn't feel the change he normally assostialted with the curse, and he also felt refresshed, as did the others in the clearing. He looked over at Ranma, the now petite red-head had a large hole in her torso from his blast. He turned his head away from the site of his one-time rival, dead, by his own hands. Ranma was his friend now, and nothing would change that, he didn't want to do what had to be done, but he knew he had too, as did Ranma.  
  
Adventure of Eternity  
Prologue  
Precursor to Adventure  
  
A gasp from behind him brough his thougts up short. Mercury, Moon, Pluto, Saturn, Tenchi, and Washu were all looking at a bright golden light that had formed not far from Ranma. From within a young lady appeared. She had brownish hair and wore white and blue robes, on her face were a triad of marks. As the golden light dissapeard, the girl walked forth and up to Ranma. As she got to the the body, the newcomer formed a ball of light that she held near the body. Soon the hole in Ranma's body slowly knit itself back together.  
When everything was back how it was supposed to be, nevermind the ruined shirt, Ranma slowly groaned before opening her eyes and sitting up. "Whaa...? Wha's going on?" she asked grogily.  
"Good, I was in time." The lady said. Ranma suddenly went wide-eyed and looked around her. The destruction from months of fighting was all around, her shirt was ripped and several of her friends stood nearby, staring wide-eyed at her.  
"Where, is he dead? Did we win?" Ranma asked, some fear creaping into her voice.  
"Yes, you did win, and Kaze is gone." The lady said.  
"Who are you?" Ranma asked.  
"I am the goddess belldandy." Belldandy said.  
"A goddess, why didn't you stop him?" Ranma asked.  
"We couldn't, we were forbidden from interfearing with the fight." she said. "But now that it's over, there are several things that we need to do."  
"Wait, how am I still alive?"  
"I fixed your body before your soul left it, though you were dead at the time. Don't worry, Kaze cannot come back to life at this time." She said.  
"Why?"  
"Your male body was the one that he was linked to, and your curse permitted me to heal you, but not to bring back your male body. If you ever regain your male body, Kaze will come back to life."  
"So my choice is death or be a girl?" Ranma finnally asked.  
"In a way. Now, please hold on." she said. After casting a spell to fix Ranma's clothes, Belldandy walke over to Ryoga. "Hello Ryoga Hibiki."  
"Umm hi." he replied.  
"Because of your actions in the past months and today, we have granted you the end of your punishment from the curse of Jusenkyo." Bell said before turning and going over to the senshi and Tenchi.  
The senshi watched her in aww as Tenchi and Washu just gazed on her. "Well sailors, I wish you the best of luck. Tenchi, I am sorry for what has happened to you and your friends, and the fact that we couldn't help." she said, then bowed before walking back over to Ranma.  
"Ranma," she said as she knelt down beside the distraught girl. "I'm here to grant you a wish. You are one of the few people who fits the criteria, and Kami-sama wants you to have this wish."  
"I get a wish?" the red head asked. Belldandy nodded to the question. "Then lets see..." Ranma thought about her life and everything up to now. "I wish... that I was able to keep things like this from happening to others." she said. The mark on Belldandy's forehead lit up and a thin beam raced up into the sky as Bell herself lifted off the ground. Some of the loose objects around the area started to lift off and fly around. Seconds later, Bell settled back to the ground  
"Your wish has been granted." she said after her feet had touched the ground again.  
Everyone around the two just looked at them, not sure what just happend. Ranma just gazed dumbly at the goddess. "Whaa?"  
"Someone will come by and give you the details on what is entailed in your wish." Belldandy said before turning to walk off to the side. She turned back to the others in the ruins with her. "Well, I'll be going now. Good luck everyone." she said before ascending back to heaven.  
After that, everyone just stood dumbfounded, not knowing what to do.  
  
___________________________________________  
  
The tent was set up in the middle of the JSDF military line surrounding Tokyo, the line had solidified over the months that Tokyo had been under siege by the dark creatures that Kaze had controled. The tent was also the one of four tents set aside for non military use. The Sailor Senshi, the Nerima martial artists, and the Masaki family were just about the only ones that could actually fight the monsters with any real success within Tokyo, though outside of the city was another story. At the moment, all the survivors of the fighting in Tokyo were sitting in the tent, not really doing anything.  
Ranma sat off to one side, her head burried in the book that had been given to her minutes after belldandy had departed. Ryoga sat in a chair on the other side of the tent from her drinking a cup of water. The four senshi and Washu were talking about something that none of the others were paying attention to. As for Tenchi, he seemed to be dozing off in his current position next to Ranma. Every few minutes, the others in the tent would glance over at the pair, not sure if they should approch or not. For now, they were keeping their distance.  
After they had returned from the city, the others had started right in on Ranma, trying to get answers from the boy-turned-permenant girl, all except Tenchi. He had ignited the Tenchi-ken, and summoned the wings of the light hawk, then ushered the others away from his distraught friend. Now they were sitting off to the side as Ranma read a book and Tenchi just sat their, discoraging anyone from talking to her.  
"So, what's going to happen now?" Washu asked the senshi. "Your down five menbers and Tokyo's in ruins."  
"We have a way to bring the others back." Pluto said. "As for Tokyo, and what we'll do now, I don't know. The government will probably handle the repairs, and were sort of out of a job right now."  
"Yes, but that's no..." Washu started.  
"Yatta!" Came a exclamation from Ranma. "I finally figured out what this thing is talking about." she said, motioning to her book.  
"That's nice." Tenchi said, still half asleep, since he had been awakend by her exclamation.  
"Umm, what does it say Ranma-san?" Mercury asked.  
"That I have been granted the ability to try to help others in dire situation that involve the safety of innocents. Though I'm not totally sure on all the points, it appears that I will be granted the ability to travel to other world, dimentions, and times to protect them from harm." the red- head said as she looked at them  
"Oh, how... nice." Pluto stated, though her voice didn't really convey any sincerity, though the others failed to notice.  
"Yeah, I also get to take up to two people with me." Ranma said. "One, I get to choice, the other has already been chosen, though its up to others and that person to decide if they want to come."  
"Really, that sounds so cool." Sailor Moon said as she thought of all the different places that the job would entail, up until she thought about it being a job that is.  
"Who's the one that has been chosen?" Mercury asked, ignoring Moon for the moment.  
"Umm. It say right here, umm lets see look straight up then to the girl in the middle of the group in front of you. I think it's talking to me. Lets see, that would be..." She looked up, and into looked straight at Saturn. "Oh boy."  
"Me?" Saturn asked. Ranma simply nodded.  
"Yeah, says Kami-sama wants her to train with me for ...umm... awhile." Ranma said. The senshi just looked at the girl then over to Saturn who was nearly jumping for joy at the prospect.  
"So, who do you want to bring?" Tenchi asked.  
"I was hoping you would want to come along." Ranma said.  
"M-m-m-m-meeee?" he stuttered.  
"Yeah, your a good friend, a great fighter, and I trust you more than anyone else." she stated. "So, out with your answer."  
Tenchi just nodded. Ranma smiled at him and he just gulped. "Well, lets get ready, I want to leave as soon as possible." she said before standing up. She waved at Ryoga, motioning for him to follow her before walking out of the tent. Ryoga got up and exited the tent while the others just sat around thinking about the newest revelations. Outside the tent, the ground was moist, but the rain had stopped, and Ranma was waiting for him.  
"Please, walk with me for a bit." she said before starting to walk away from the tent. Ryoga silently followed. The camp was quiet except for the chirping of bugs, and the crackle of a few fires. Every so often, they could hear the queit talking of soldiers as they sat around one small fire or another. Most of the area behind the defence line was tents, though several buldings had been set up to support the army surrounding Tokyo.  
Eventually, they came to one of the points overlooking Tokyo. The city was dark except for the fires that burned within the city. Ranma sat down on the crest of the hill and just gazed at the darkend city for several minutes. Ryoga just stood nearby, not sure what to do. Glancing up into the sky, he saw several stars starting to poke out from behind the cloud cover.  
"Ryoga, I want to say I'm sorry, for not asking you to come with me." she finnaly said after what seemed to be hours.  
"It's ok."  
"No, its not. I shouldn't have to choice, but now, I know if I had to do it again, the result would be the same."  
"What are you saying Ranma?"  
"I'm not sure. I don't know what I'm feeling, all I know is that I can trust him to back me up. It's hard to feel that with you, even now after all this time. Our history is too bad."  
"Ranma, believe me I understand why you didn't choice me. I probably wouldn't have accepted if you had anyway."  
Ranma glaced back at him when he said that before also looking into the sky. "I want you to promise me something before I leave. I don't know when I'll be back so please, try to do what I ask."  
Ryoga glaced down at the small girl sitting near him. "What? What is it?"  
"Go on with your life. Find someone you can love, someone who can love you back. Don't let fantasys get you. Go on with your life, but remenber all your friends. Remember me and all the good times we had together." Ranma said as she lowered her head to gaze at the ground.  
"I... I promise. I promise I'll try to do that." Ryoga said. He walked over to the girl and knelt down behind her, then wrapped his arms around her in a loose hug. "And you promise not to forget me." he said.  
"I promise." she said softly as she brought a hand up to touch his arm. Suddenly she twisted in his arms and buried her head in his shoulder and cried, letting out months of pent up tears. She cried for all the people that had been lost, all her friends who had thier lives prematurely ended, and for those she might never see again. After a moment, Ryoga joined in with his own tears, and for some time, the two friends cried for all that they had lost.  
  
______________________________________  
  
Tenchi got up from his position on the floor of the tent and walked over to the table where the others were sitting down thinking. "So, what happens now?" he asked.  
"We try to go on with our lives." Moon said. The others around the table looked at her for a minute before nodding.  
"Are you going with Ranma?" Washu asked Tenchi.  
"Yes. Maybe I can get stronger from all this, but I think it would be best to help him out."Tenchi said.  
"Don't you mean her?" Washu asked.  
"Huh? Oh, yeah, that'll take some getting used to." he said, then turned to face Saturn. "So, are you going to come?"  
"Can I go?" she asked Pluto. Afterr a slight nod from the older senshi, she smiled and turned back to Tenchi. "Yeah, I get to go."  
"Well then, Ranma was right about one thing. We need to get ready. I have a feeling we'll be leaving first thing in the morning if h...she has anything to say about it." he said before also walking out of the tent. Pluto nodded as he left then turned to Saturn.  
"Come, let us get you ready." she said before also leaving with Saturn following close behind.  
Tenchi walked to the tent on one side of the one that he had just left. Opening the flap, he was surprised to see that neither Ranma or Ryoga were in it. Shrugging, he walked over to where his belonging were stashed next to one of the four cots that were serving as their beds. Gathering up his belongings wasn't as hard as he had thought it would be. He soon had all his clothing and any of the other belonging he had brought packed into the backpack that he had been using to hold his things. It was a large pack with a frame that gave it a solid form to settle on his back. It was more of a hiking backpack than anything else. Finnally the days events caught up with him as he laid back on the cot. He laid his head back on the pillow and was asleep as soon as his eyes closed.  
The tent on the other side of the middle tent from where Tenchi was was a flurry of activity as Pluto and Saturn packed up Saturn's things for the trip that she was preparing to undertake. All this time, Saturn was slightly confused. "Mama, why are you letting me do this?" she asked.  
Pluto looked at the younger senshi before turning back to the packing. "I think it would be for the best, and besides, I don't think we'll be needed for some time, so don't worry, I know what I'm doing." she said. 'at least I hope I do. I never saw any of this in the Time Gate.' Pluto thought before dismissing the thought, trusting her intuition. Within minutes, they were done packing the bag. "Now, you should get some sleep." Pluto stated before walking to the tent flap.  
She stood there and waited for Saturn to comply before walking out of the tent.  
  
_______________________________________  
  
It had been some time since they had started releaving thier pain in each others arms, but eventually Ranma and Ryoga seperated. "Thank you Ryoga." Ranma stated as she wiped the last tears from her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt. "Please, don't tell anyone about this, ok." Ryoga just nodde.  
The two of them just stood looking at the darkend city below before turning to return to their tent for the night. The camp was even quieter as they made their way back along the path they had walked earlier. The only sound was the sound of various fires and the few sentries that were up and about. Soon they arrived at the tent they had stayed in for several months. Ryoga held the flap open for Ranma, then waited for her to enter before he to entered. Ranma walked over to her cot and sat down on it.  
Ryoga followed her actions, but just laid down on his cot before turning his head to look over at her. She was gazing at the empty cot in the tent, the one that her father had used. She closed her eyes and hung her head for a moment. When she lifted it again, she looked over at Tenchi. Ryoga thought he saw something flash across her face, but wasn't to sure and soon dissmissed it as his imagination playing tricks on him. He just knew that even though she was now a girl, deep down she would always be a guy, at least he tought that she would be.  
Ranma sat looking at her fathers cot for a moment, memories croping up about the times they had spent together, of good times, times that her father hadn't been a total jerk and actually acted like a father. After a moment, she closed her eyes and hung her head, trying to remember some more, but couldn't. Finally she opened her eyes and gazed at Tenchi.  
Her feelings for him confused her. They had become fast friend during the crisis, but she wondered if there was more to it. She wasn't sure what she was feeling, but she knew that the feelings were as strong, if not stronger than any he had ever felt for anyone. Her head spinning, she turned her gaze away and laid down on the cot to get some sleep. Soon, all three people in the tent were sound asleep.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
The morning arose, cool and the air crisp. The four senshi, Ranma, Ryoga, Tenchi, and Wahsu all stood watching the sunrise over the ruins of Tokyo. All around them, the sounds of the military preparing for the day was evident. None were sure, but it felt like something was special about this sunrise, probably the feeling that it would be the last time they were all together.  
All too soon, the sun was up and they were preparing for the departure of three of their friends. "Don't worry, I'll make sure she comes back in one piece." Ranma was assuring Sailor Moon as she walked over to where the other two were standing.  
"You be sure and do that!" Moon stated as she watched the three prepare for departure.  
"Remember your promise Ryoga." Ranma called out.  
"I will." he called back.  
Ranma turned and pulled out a stylized dagger and held it so that the point was pointing down to the ground, her hand gripping the dagger. She then started to recite the words that she had memorised the night before. As she chanted the spell, the dagger began to glow. At one point in the spell the others caught the name of her two traveling companions. The glow extended down from the point of the dagger till it struck the ground, the it traveled up about two feet. as the spell came to an end, it expanded out into a circle with the dagger in the middle, a little above the center.  
Ranma, who's eyes were closed until now, opened them and said. "Wow, it worked." She turned to her two companion and smiled. "All abord whose going abord." then laughed out. Tenchi smiled at the joke though, Saturn missed it. The first through was Tenchi, then Saturn, followed by Ranma. As soon as Ranma enterd the white circle, it vanished. The others grimly watched the area where their friend had dissapeared to, wishing them all the luck in the world.  
  
________________________________________  
  
All around them was whitness as far as they could see. That changed when they popped out of the portal on the other side and ended up in a dogpile of arms and legs. They quickly extracted themselves from the embarassing position.  
"Welcome." said a voice off to the side. The three of them looked and saw and older man at the door to the room that they were in.  
"Who are you?" Ranma asked.  
"My name is Alfred, and I am the caretaker of the Blue Eternity." he said.  
  
end prologue  
___________________________________________________________  
  
(End Notes: So what do you think of it so far. Please read and review. As the name sortof implies. Ranma, Tenchi, and Hotaru will be going on many different adventure and trips through time and space as well as to other dimentions. If you have any ideas on where they could go, or what they could do, please e-mail me at RyuCyver@aol.com , I look forward to all suggestions to what places they could go, places from different animes, manga, cartoons, movies, books, etc. Look forward to hearing from you.)  
(End End Note: Please review and tell me what you think of the story so far.)  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
(Ranma-chan's voice)  
We've arrived, and this guy Alfred meets us and explains about the Blue Eternity to us. Also, We get to meet the person behind Saturn for the first time, man does she need to strenghten up. Anyway, the Blue Eternity is huge with many many rooms for training and studying. Also, we get our first mission. Looks like the first few missions are going to be more training than anything else. Oh well here we go. Umm, now who is that girl that sort of looks like me but is blasting a dragon with a huge energy attack. This looks like fun.  
Next time: Arc 01  
The First Mission 


End file.
